Hurt Hearts
by SherlockSoka
Summary: During a battle on Christophsis, things go terribly wrong. Anakin ends up severely injured. Ahsoka and Anakin sruggle to recover, physically and emotionally. Onesided Anakin/Ahsoka. Rated T for violence and frightening concepts.
1. My Head Hurts

**Ahsoka's POV**

_Why did this happen? Why do the worst things happen at the worst times? _I thought as I dragged my Master's body from the wreckage of what used to be his ship. I almost vomited at the sight of so much blood spilling from _one_ man. Blaster fire whizzed past me, but all that I could do is slowly get Anakin to safety. He screamed when a piece of metal dug into his back. I wanted to cry at the sound of his screams. It hurt me to hear him cry in pain, but I pushed on, not able to accept the fact that Anakin may die.

We were on Christophsis, and Anakin had been leading the air strike when his ship got shot down. The air was thick with a horrid smelling smoke, stinging in the cut on my leg. After what seemed like forever, I finally reached the base. I carefully set Anakin on the ground, and went to look for a medic.

"Master Kenobi," I said into my comlink as I frantically looked for someone who could help my Master. "Can you read me?"

_"Yes, I read you,"_ Obi-wan said on the other end. _"What's wrong?"_

"Anakin is hurt, _bad_," I said into the comlink, unable to find a medic. "I think we have to get him out of here. Our medic is down."

_"On my way,"_ he said. _"I'll send you a gunship. Make sure that you're at the coordinates."_

I looked on the small screen and saw the coordinates.

"Thank you, Master," I said before ending the transmission. I told Rex the plan as I slowly lifted Anakin up off of the ground. I slung his limp arm over my opposite shoulder as I started to make my way to the rendezvous point. My legs felt as if they were on fire, and I was having trouble keeping Anakin up.

_Hold on, Master. We're almost there. _I thought. I trudged through the wreckage of a city, eyeing the sky for the ship.

_Ahsoka…_

I looked around, but nobody had spoken. I looked at Anakin, but his lips were pale and unmoving. I noticed that he was deathly pale, so I sped up my pace.

_Ahsoka…_

I recognized that voice: Anakin. I looked back at him, his face pale and silent. His eyes were closed, and his black eye seemed to get even darker with each step I took.

_Where am I? _He asked in my mind.

_On Christophsis. We're getting you out of here. _I responded.

_My head hurts._


	2. We're Losing Him!

**Ahsoka's POV**

I felt a smile form on my face as a gunship touched down in front of us. The dust it kicked up stung in my eyes. I held up a hand to protect my eyes. Once the dust had settled, Commander Cody and Obi-wan walked out. Obi-wan looked shocked due to seeing Anakin so injured.

I gingerly lifted him onto a med cot, slowly lowering his head onto the regulation pillow. Several clones rushed him inside, pulling an oxygen mask over the face that I loved so much.

"What in the blazes happened?" Obi-wan asked me as we got onboard and lifted off.

"Anakin's fighter got shot down," I said, looking back to Anakin, who had been hooked up with an IV, a screen indicating his heartbeat. I walked over to him and sat down, grasping his limp hand in his, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

I felt the ship dock and the doors opened to a hanger, and several medics rushed Anakin into the Med Bay. Obi-wan's hand gripped my shoulder, holding me back from following them.

"Ahsoka, you are needed on the bridge," he said, eyes narrowing.

"It can wait. Anakin needs me," I said, wiggling out of his grasp. I walked away, heading in the direction of the Med Bay. My walk turned to a jog, from a jog into a sprint. When I arrived, I saw several doctors crowded around Anakin, one of them frantically giving orders and flipping switches.

"We're losing him! We're losing him!" one of them said, grabbing a pair of circular objects, rubbing them together, looking at the screen of his heartbeat.

He was flatlining.


	3. He's Alive

**Anakin's POV**

I couldn't see. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. It seemed as if my body had simply shut down. I couldn't even think.

My eyes snapped open to see an empty darkness surrounding me. It's weight was closing in on me, pressuring me as if it wanted something from me. A faint red light appeared in the abyss, and I tried to run towards it, but a strong wind kept pushing me further and further away. When I got close enough, I saw blood on the other side, wrapped in the shadow of darkness. It started to pull me in.

I clawed at the damp ground, hoping that a miracle would save me. A clawed hand grabbed my face pulling me to my feet. I saw me, with red cat-like eyes and long fangs. Its face was pale and menacing.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. It simply grinned, licking its lips, running a sharp nail over my right eye, tracing my scar.

"Your soul," it whispered before digging its teeth into my neck. The pain was unbearable. I struggled in its grip, and a blinding light appeared just as the monster disappeared. I could hear faint echoing voices.

"We're losing him! We're losing him!" a man said, his voice distant. I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of the Med Bay in the Temple. Everything was blurry, but I could make out an orange face above me.

I tried to talk, but no sound came out. Once my vision cleared, I saw some scrambling medics and a crying Ahsoka. I tried to breathe a sigh of relief, but no air could escape my lungs. I grabbed Ahsoka's hand, and she looked shocked and devastated. She took my hand in hers. I smiled weakly.

"Doctor!" she whispered to a clone behind her. "He's alive."


	4. Don't Leave Me

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Ahsoka…" Anakin gasped, sucking in a breath. His eyes were unfocused and droopy. I smiled at him squeezing his hand in mine. A tear escaped my grasp and slowly fell. Anakin raised a hand and wiped it away with his thumb. I looked over to the screen showing his heartbeat. He was still flatlining. My jaw dropped in shock.

_Blip!...Blip!...Blip!...Blip!_

I turned back to him.

"What happened?" he asked, voice scratchy and hoarse.

"You…" I started, but couldn't finish. "You crashed."

"Where am I?"

"On the Resolute, your ship," I said, holding his hand with both of mine. A look of confusion crossed his face, then disappeared.

"Christophsis…" he whispered. I smiled, and a doctor came up behind me. I turned to look at him. He was staring at a clipboard.

"Okay, General," he said, looking at Anakin. "Are you feeling any pain or numbness?"

"Actually," he said, shifting on the gurney. It seemed an awkward movement. His legs were limp, arms supporting him. He started wide-eyed at his feet.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"I…" Anakin said, a look of pain on his face. "I can't feel my legs."

"Oh, no…" the doctor whispered. Anakin started to hyperventilate, tears streaming down his face. I leaned in and let him cry into my shoulder. I tried to calm him down, but he went into a panic, his body shaking violently. I tried to pull away, but he held me close.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.


	5. Now

**Ahsoka's POV**

Several hours into surgery, I waited for a doctor to come out with good news. Turns out, Anakin is paralyzed from the waist down. The medics have been trying to repair the nerve damage, but everything is going wrong. Finally, the chief medic came out, still in his scrubs, latex gloves covered in blood.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "We tried to reconnect the nerves, but the injury was too old for us to repair. Do you remember him having a spinal injury?"

I thought a moment before answering. "Actually, when I was dragging him from the crash, a piece of metal dug into his back. And he screamed…_really_ hard."

"It might have cut his spinal cord," the doctor thought out loud. "_Holy shit_, we've been working in the wrong place!" he exclaimed before entering the operating room once more. "Oh, Commander," he added, peeking out of the door. "I suggest that you get some rest. This might take a while."

I nodded before exiting the room, walking through the hallways towards my quarters. I stopped at my door and sighed before turning towards the bridge, and walking towards it. When I entered, all the clones stood attention. I nodded and they went back to their duties. I approached Obi-wan, who was studying a holomap.

"How is he?" he asked, still looking at the map.

"He…" I started, but couldn't finish. "He-he's paralyzed from the waist down."

"What?" Obi-wan snapped, looking at me with wide eyes.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down," I repeated, wiping away a forming tear.

"This is bad," he grumbled leaning against the table, head hanging down carelessly. "This is the end of his career. If he can't walk, he can't run, and if he can't run, he can't fight, and if he can't fight…"

"You don't even care about him!" I screamed, and the bridge fell silent. "All you care about is winning this damn war! You don't even care about what will happen to him!"

"My quarters," he growled. "_Now_."


	6. Mystery

**Ahsoka's POV**

I tried not to pester Obi-wan as he stomped his way to his personal quarters. He slammed the door shut and sat down heavily on a chair next to his desk. He turned to be, gripping his knees, face cold and serious.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall with a blank expression. We started at each other for a minute before he sighed and seemed to relax slightly.

"Ahsoka," he said. "I apologize for being so harsh. I _do_ care about Anakin, but I cannot let what happened get in the way of my duties."

"I understand, but…" I started. "He's not doing very well."

"I don't like the sound of that," he sighed. "How…'not well?'"

"I wish I knew," I grumbled. After those words escaped my mouth, I heard screaming men. I opened the door to see nothing wrong. As I hurried to the bridge, I noticed that there weren't any troopers bustling about as usual. When I entered the bridge, I gasped in horror. The walls and controls were covered in blood, bodies thrown carelessly about, cut open gruesomely.

I heard Obi-wan come in behind me. He rushed out of the room with a green face. I heard him vomit several times as I slowly approached a crouching shadow that was breathing heavily. It tried to move, but it could only scoot away slowly. I reached a hand out to it, but it backed away faster.

"It's okay," I whispered to the dark figure, unsure that it could understand me. "It's going to be okay."

The shadow shifted slightly, and came into a beam of light. It was Anakin, covered in blood, eyes wide with fear and horror. I gasped slightly, and he backed away again.

"Master," I whispered, touching his bloody cheek lightly. "It's going to be okay."

"Help…me," he whispered, shivering with shock.

"Master, what happened?" I asked, trying to calm him down, but to no avail.

"I'm…sorry," he whispered before closing his eyes and going limp. I turned around to see Obi-wan with wide eyes, and a confused look on his face.

"Let's get him back to the Med Bay," I sighed, throwing Anakin's right arm over my shoulder, while Obi-wan took his left. As we carried…or more precisely, _dragged_ him back to the Med Bay, he started mumbling an intricate language, thrashing his head once in a while. As we gently set him down, I noticed that Anakin appeared to be unconscious, but I could sense that he was still awake. He looked scared, and worried, but for what reason, I don't know why.


	7. Demon

**Ahsoka's POV**

I stared at my Master's silent form as he slept, thinking how and why he was on the bridge at the tie of the incident. My questions seemed to whizz past me before another could appear and speed past like the plasma storm we were stuck in. I held my head in my palm, hoping that I could solve this mystery soon.

_If Anakin is paralyzed, how did he get on the bridge?_

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked, noticing how depressed I seemed. I turned to face him with a weak smile before it faded quickly.

"Just…" I began, but my throat seemed as dry as sand. "…thinking."

"What do you think happened?" he asked, trying to help me think.

"_Either_ Anakin learned to walk with paralyzed legs, _or_ a dinosaur dragged him to the bridge and killed everyone," I replied with a shrug, turning back to look at Anakin. He seems so innocent and peaceful when he's sleeping…

"I highly doubt _either_ could happen," Obi-wan responded with a forced smile and chuckle. "Who do you suppose did it?"

"I don't know," I said. "I just don't know…"

**Anakin's POV**

_When I opened my stinging eyes, I saw only the blackness of space, occasionally dotted with the light of stars. They seemed so far away…and I seemed so helpless._

_ "Do you see?" a gravely and somewhat familiar voice hissed in my ear. "See what I did?" That's when I noticed the bodies of clones floating around me, lifeless and bloody. My heart jumped into my throat at the sight of so much blood. The odor seemed to stick on my skin, in my nose, in my mouth._

_ "What?" I ground out, barely able to respond. A floating mirror in the debris of bodies gently bobbed towards me until I could see my reflection…red cat-like eyes…long fangs…_

_ "Hello, old friend," the image said, but I felt my throat vibrate in time, as if I were the one speaking. "So good to see you again."_

_ "Who are you?" I asked my reflection, terrified by the sight of the demon._

_ "I'm you, of course," it said with a demonic smirk. "Don't you recognize me?"_

_ That's when it clicked, the dream, the bodies…_

_ "Now you understand," it whispered, appearing to lean in closer, almost out of the mirror._

_ "You did this?" I asked, gesturing towards the bodies. The reflection shook it's head, almost disappointed, but not quite._

_ "No, you did."_


End file.
